


graced with you

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Bullying, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining, Roceit - Freeform, Soulmate AU, possible PTSD, referenced teachers ignoring bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: in a world where almost everyone has a soulmate, platonic, romantic, or otherwise, theres a thing known as soulmarks, they are the first places your soulmates touch you, at first they're dull colors, but once they've been activated they're bright colors that simbolize that soulmate.a hurt/comfort roceit fic with pining and a lot of referenced bullying
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 49





	graced with you

**Author's Note:**

> i havent edited this and i wrote it on mobile, i havent been motivated enough to actually write or edit so this might be the only fic for a while again, anyway so have this bullet point fic

  * Okay so soulmate au right? 
  * Janus has a big splotch of a hand on the side of his face, and that plus his natural sarcastic demeanor his fellow middle school kids end up bullying him, because it looks like janus’s own soulmate hated him enough to slap him, and the teachers (With their own prejudice) ignore the bullying
  * Janus grows up to kind of hate his soulmate, trying to wall himself up because he doesn't want to grow even slightly fond of someone who hated him _that_ much and caused him so much hurt
  * So time skip of him not getting close to anyone besides an emo guy named virgil and he’s in college
  * And he lives in the dorms with a roommate, this roommate is named roman, their a loud but sweet and pretty considerate theater major, and by the second month of Janus living in the dorm he gets a crush on this roman, 
  * but hey, its not like he’ll ever tell roman about it, 
  * So things continue into the months, and things are fine, roman to Janus’s relief had quickly found out Janus wasn't the biggest fan of physical touch (which isn't the whole truth but he appreciated it nonetheless) so Janus didn't have to awkwardly decline excited high fives or hugs anymore so he didn't have to see the disappointed look roman gave when roman thought Janus stopped looking
  * And on roman’s side he’s also had a crush on Janus, which is why he looks so absolutely dejected when declined even a high five, but he would die before doing anything that makes Janus even the slightest uncomfortable so he instead goes to his best friends, Patton and Logan, and rambles about the small interaction janus and roman had that day. Patton offers hugs and Logan always just sighs, grateful that him and Remy were platonic soulmates so Logan never had to dealing with those kinds of feelings,
  * And for a while its routine, Janus and roman get home, if the other one is there they might watch a show or just get their work done, then later janus might scream into his pillow after roman’s left to (unbeknownst to him) ramble about how silky soft janus’s voice is,
  * But the key word is _for a while_ , because one day while janus is out shopping for food because he has more self preservation then to eat top ramen for every meal no matter how easy it is, he sees one of the kids who used to bully him, or at least that's who he thinks it is, because he didn't get a good look since he bolted from parking lot not a second after getting the smallest glimpse, flight pulsing through his veins so quickly as he hurriedly ran back to the dorm groceries in tow.
  * So after a bit he did get to the dorm and When he does he just kind of drops off the groceries onto the floor before running into his room and slamming the door, sliding down the wall to try and attempt to breathe as he keeps touching and itching the soul marked skin, 
  * But unbeknownst to him roman hadn't gone to one of his classes that day meaning they were home, meaning he had heard the slam and also the hiccups and sobs.
  * So like roman doesnt want to intrude but he’s really worried because in the seven months of living with janus he’s never once heard janus cry, so he’s like standing outside the door, nervous that he might make janus somehow feel worse
  * But like eventually he’s just like “I’m a prince! I gotta help the person in distress!” so he quietly knocks and immediately janus is silent, terrified he had been caught crying, and once again feeling like he was in middle school no matter how many walls he’s built up
  * But after a couple minutes of pure silence and janus repressing his tears he realized he should respond to roman’s knock, and he was gonna tell them he was fine and to go away but he knows no one would believe it and virgil had talked to him about ‘repressing feelings’
  * So all that added up makes his mouth make a decision before his brain and he just kinda scoots out of the way of the door and mumbles “you can come in” 
  * So roman does and he’s quickly distressed by janus’s state but they go to try and sit but then get an idea and bolt back to their room to grab something before coming back and plopping down a stuffed animal for janus that patton had given roman, because they didn't want to break boundaries but they knew janus needed a hug
  * So he plops the stuffy into janus’s lap which surprises janus but he quickly understand and wraps his arms around it tightly,
  * Roman is happy that it's been accepted and continues “what happened?” he tries before adding “you don't have to tell me but my friend says telling people helps sometimes”
  * And janus is stuck between a rock and a hard place because he likes roman and roman’s never even spared a glance at the soulmark, just looking at him and they’ve never mocked him, but he’s terrified.
  * So after another minute he just mumbles into the stuffed animal “saw someone mean” without going into too much detail but still tears start pouring once again 
  * Roman is frantic, not knowing what to do besides mutter words of encouragement like patton and logan sometimes do when he’s nervous about going onto stage at the community theater, so he’s just trying his best but it doesn't seem to help much, janus is hunching into himself even more and roman can't do anything-
  * And then they ask a question “can i touch you?”
  * And janus despite himself nods slowly
  * And the roman leans forward and cups janus’s cheek in his hand, carefully wiping away some tears from janus’s eye, and then blinking in surprise because right as he’s forgotten about soulmates, his palmside of their hand is suddenly a beautiful pastel yellow color and suddenly janus’s face is a brilliant red, 
  * And as he retreats his hand to look at it, janus just hunches his shoulders, not knowing why roman drew away but sure it's somehow his fault.
  * But then roman looks practically starry-eyed as he stares at his hand and janus’s confusion grows infinitely more,
  * Then Slowly roman turns his head to focus on janus again before just carefully offering their hand, and janus, confused but wanting something to hold onto, does gingerly hold onto it.
  * And roman is just beaming and janus has no clue why until his eyes finally process a slight change.
  * Roman’s hand is yellow
  * Roman’s _soul mark_ is yellow and janus was sure it wasn't before.
  * Suddenly his mind makes a connection
  * First touch + activated soulmark = soulmate.
  * He freezes; he was soul mates with roman? How? Roman was amazing? And roman somehow seems okay with that?
  * Before he has a chance to spiral (for a different reason this time) roman just throws his arms around him ecstatically because !!!they just found his soulmate!!! And it's janus!!! 
  * And like janus is kind of overwhelmed by the touch but his mind is also so happy, so he just melts into the touch and tries wrapping his arms around roman in return, and though its not entirely successful their both just like “!!!”
  * And then roman- while grinning broadly just goes “can i pick you up?” and janus- kind of thinking its a joke goes in his most teasing voice “sure” and then suddenly he’s off the ground and being carried like a princess and roman is bringing him to the living room so they can sit down on this couch, the whole time grinning and janus is just trying not to fall.
  * Then janus is plopped securely on the couch along with Roman.
  * And he’s just raising a questioning eyebrow at roman, haven already forgotten the reason he had been sobbing and instead just focusing on Roman’s beautiful hazel eyes
  * Roman smiles softly at him and with the softest voice they say “I guess you're my soulmate then.. I wasn’t expecting this to be honest“ 
  * Janus hums and in the most teasing voice he can manage (which is a bit strained) he goes “you disappointed?”
  * And Roman looks almost offended as he answers “of course not! I’m simply stating I didn’t expect to be graced with you as a soulmate!” “Graced?” “Well of course!!! I don’t know much about you but I already know you're absolutely wonderful!”
  * And Janus just rolls his eyes in an attempt to hide the blush the ignited in his cheeks before focusing on clumsily pulling out his phone from his pocket and looking at his face
  * And then suddenly his breath hitches because people said it was gonna be a mark of hatred and it was gonna look awful, but as he finally looks at his now activated soulmark all he can think of is how beautiful it is, with just the beautiful red and the knowledgeable it wasn’t created out of hate
  * So he ends up just pushing himself a bit closer to Roman so he can rest his head on him
  * And after a moment he smirks and goes“I think I’m graced to be your soulmate too” and even though the words are slightly teasing Roman can instantly tell their ever so genuine 
  * So he smiled.




End file.
